


Tea Time

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drink your tea DAMNIT!, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Manga & Anime, Science Bros, The Author Regrets Nothing, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IDFK ok! Blame the rather delicious Green tea with cranberry which I 'borrowed' from my work colleague the other day and was delish.</p><p>It is a widely accepted Fan!Canon that Tony hates tea, For some reason I just had the idea of drawing his reaction *Shrugs* Bruce just doesn't look impressed.</p><p>And FTR IronMan armor sucks to draw... it's so hard, so please excuse the crappy attempt.</p><p>The boys are (C) to Marvel/ Disney/IDK anymore.</p><p>Art is mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> IDFK ok! Blame the rather delicious Green tea with cranberry which I 'borrowed' from my work colleague the other day and was delish.
> 
> It is a widely accepted Fan!Canon that Tony hates tea, For some reason I just had the idea of drawing his reaction *Shrugs* Bruce just doesn't look impressed.
> 
> And FTR IronMan armor sucks to draw... it's so hard, so please excuse the crappy attempt.
> 
> The boys are (C) to Marvel/ Disney/IDK anymore.
> 
> Art is mine.


End file.
